


To Those Who Look (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Freckles, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon. Sam. Freckles. Love.</p><p>(Also known as the podfic of Jon's failed attempts at counting Sam's freckles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Those Who Look (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleromancy/gifts).



> SO, obviously this is a podfic version of the fantastic fanfic, 'To Those Who Look' by my friend and a superb writer Cleromancy. I have my usual issues, such as the odd vocal mis-step and occasional word change, but hopefully this is a faithful adaptation of this glorious fic.
> 
> Here is the link to the parent work because AO3 was being a bit weird with letting me cite the original fic: archiveofourown.org/works/3942814
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if you run into any thorny technical issues.

Podfic of 'To Those Who Look' for Cleromancy.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/zzqwm/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BTo%2BThose%2BWho%2BLook%2B-%2BCleromancy.mp3) (36.5MBs)

 **Length** : 39:58


End file.
